mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Azi Dahaka
Appearance A white, three-headed dragon with shackles on its arms and legs with a flag of its Community behind it like a cape. It's first generation clones have two heads and possess Divinity. His wings are shadow like blades behind his back. Personality Lusts for bloodshed, violence and destruction. Would only talk just to say the last words that the opponent will ever hear. He considers the main reason for his life to be one where his existence inspires heroes to come forth and defeat him. Azi Dahaka is a villain. A natural disaster that eliminates everything without prejudice or shame. He gives his existence entirely to the concept of evil, just so he can be the duality that gives rise to the hero that will bring humanity to light. Everything he does is for the sake of his goal. His determination is ridiculous, knowing no hypocrisy in obtaining his goal, and yet displays some honor. Even so, he acknowledges the wills of others and takes them on without holding back. Background Azi Dahaka is said to not have been that strong in the old days. In the Middle Eastern lore, the 12 Devas or "Great Sage Equalling Heaven," in Western lore, the War goddess or the King of the Dead would be his equal. But one day; including Azi Dahaka, all the Demon Lords somehow gained an immense increase in their powers, allowing just one to kill million pantheons of gods. His powers were equal to that of Sun WuKong and even Indra, having originated the same way as Indra. It was revealed in volume 11 that he was originally a human. First mentioned in Volume 4 regarding the destruction of five of its first generation clones by Shiroyasha. Later mentioned in Leticia's conversation with Percher in Volume 5, prologue. In the past he attacked the Moon Rabbit tribe on the day of Black Rabbit's birthday. Canaria and the previous Names came to help the moon rabbits but only managed to save Black Rabbit. As such Canaria launched an all out war against Azi Dahaka and had Baron La Croix summon up the entire alliance to do so. There was no way to defeat Azi Dahaka, as such he was instead sealed under Salamandra's Palace. The cost of this was the loss of 80% of the Alliances members. Plot Volume 7 Azi Dahaka remained sealed until the end of the volume, his awakening causing the volcano near the community to erupt. Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - Despite knowing that he would lose, Izayoi fought him to let his companions escape. Izayoi is the first person in 200 years to ask for his real identity. Canaria - Fought Azi Dakaha when he attacked the Moon Rabbit Community. Black Rabbit - Black Rabbit's Moon Rabbit Community was destroyed by Azi Dahaka when she was ten years old, as such she still harbors great fear of him, as seen when she was frozen in fear when he appeared in volume 7. Gift and Abilities As one of the Embryos and the God killer himself, Azi Dahaka is one of the most powerful Demon Lords that have ever existed. In the past, when Canaria started an all out war with Azi and had Baron La Croix summon up the entire alliance, it took 80% loss of the Alliance Members just to seal him. In Volume 8, he easily defeated Izayoi with no effort and in Volume 10, Sun Wukong stated that the Divine Army completely have no chance against the power of Azi Dahaka, all of the 3-Digit and 2-Digit Gods ran away and abbadoned the old Little Garden to create the new one after they knew about the release of Azi Dahaka. Moreover, not even Shiroyasha herself cannot kill him permanently even if she got her original power back, but can only seal him in her own paradox game for all eternity with the sacrifice of her too. When Saurian Demon King, Roc Demon King, Jack, Faceless and Leticia teamed up to fight him, it was completely useless as in the end, Azi nearly killed Jack with his claws despite Jack's Immortality. Below here are the list of his powers: * God-like strength: '''Azi Dahaka has monstrous physical strength, he can easily puncture Izayoi's organs in volume 7, heavily wounded Jack's body with his claws in volume 10, the second strike would have killed Jack if Kouryuu and Facless didn't quickly move in to block the finishing blow from hitting Jack a second time. The claws of Azi Dahaka can rend the earth and split the whole seas. When Kouryuu launched another attack at Azi Dahaka with his club, he tore the club to smithereens with his fangs despite the fact that it was a weapon that was made of Sacred Steel from the Age of Gods. The fangs of Azi Dahaka were stated to be capable of swallowing the earth itself. Leticia after becoming a seal which had a mass equivalent to a star that binded Azi Dahaka were easily snapped open by his brute force. His arm strength also have enough power to crush the stars. The roar of Azi Dahaka caused the stars to be shaken and formed a storm that pierced through three worlds. One thing should be noticed that this is Azi Dahaka after 2/3 of his body got sealed, especially Azi Dahaka's shoulder parts have been sealed to reduce his physical strength. * '''God-like speed: '''Despite his huge body, Azi Dahaka can move at super speeds. He is much faster than Izayoi who is at least faster than the Third Cosmic Velocity and he can even dodge the Indra's spear thrown by Black Rabbit at the 6th Cosmic Velocity when it approached him in a blink of an eye. The extraordinary speed from Azi with the eye of Kouryuu, who trained and polished his body to the limit for a thousand years both at the sea and in the mountains, said it can only be described as godly speed. * '''Flight: '''By using his giant shadow wings, Azi dahaka can levitate himself and fly. * 'God-Like Durability: ' As the ancient Demon Lord, Azi Dahaka can not be killed by any conventional way. In volume 8, hundred of punches thrown in the third cosmic velocity by Izayoi which could shake the stars hit right in his belly and didn't give him the slightest scratch, when Izayoi's Aurora Pillar made contact with his Avesta it created a vortex with power comparable to the collison between stars which could destroy All Creation and reduced half of the volcano peak into nothing more than subatomic particles, the powers from both of them canceled each other out and Azi Dahaka survived the force of the impact without any fatal injuries despite the fact that he therefore wounded his own body to create his clones. In volume 10, the strike from Kouryuu's club that aimed for Azi Dahaka's neck which rivals the breath of a star's crust didn't work against him and the club Kouryuu used to attack was blown to smithereens. It was stated that the breath of the stars can't give his body a single scratch. A kick from Kouryuu which had all the power equals to the breath of stars concentrated into a single point right at Azi Dahaka's body gave him no damage either, only managing to send him flying into the sky onwards, though this is after Kouryuu gained physical strength comparable to a Star Spirit thanks to his Host Master Authority. In volume 11, he survived a rain of explosives equals to nuclear heat and spirit flames from the fire dragons after they got boosted with pseudo divinity which can even kill Azi Dahaka's clones without any scratches despite the fact that he therefore he got wounded by Faceless, You, Jack plus got struck from Indra's lightning which could make him feel intense pain. Despite that Azi Dahaka could be injured in a clash between two "Another Cosmology"s. * '''Conceptual Immortality: '''As the embodiment of eschatology, Azi Dahaka can not be destroyed by any particular methods, but can only be temporarily sealed. The only way to defeat him was associated with the release of spiritual power in the form of tests (the creation of an equivalent concept, the ability to "weaken" Demon Lords), which dealt a mortal blow to the three vulnerable points: the skull, shoulders and the heart. However, the deadly attack could only come from humanity and it has been revealed in Volume 12 that the Divine Army tried to kill him but Azi just resurrected himself. * '''Super senses: Azi Dahaka can trace the heat source of his enemy by using his eyes that carried a heat detection organ. * Aerokinesis: Azi Dahaka has demonstrated the ability to create tornadoes capable of destroying large cities by flapping his wings. In Volume 7 after he got released, a flap from the wings of Azi Dahaka created tornadoes and reduced the entire Kouen City into piles of rubble. * Pyrokinesis: Azi Dahaka can emit flames from his mouth that could deflect bullets possessing pseudo Divinity shot by fire dragons and eudemons, dissolved into the force that divided the replica City of London. ** Fire resistance: Being one of the gods of Zoroastrianism, Azi Dahaka is under its protection against fire. Only the flames which could kill both gods and dragons such as Garuda's flames are capable of surpassing this protection. * Clone creation: '''By using his blood, he can create Divinity level clones that are two headed dragons. These clones are also capable of creating another set of Deity level clones. ** '''Energy and Matter Absorption: '''The ability of Azi Dahaka's clones is to absorb energy and matter in the surrouding areas such as woods, ponds, mountains, and even living beings with spiritual energy. The more they devour, the bigger and stronger they become. * '''Immeasurable Knowledge: '''Azi Dahaka has countless knowledge stored in his mind, he knows all about the "Techniques" which changed shape at times in the history of black magic, alchemy, science and others. His vast knowledge was stated to be equal to a thousand magics. Azi Dahaka can even solve both Sala's Gift Game and Jack's Gift Game in just a day despite the fact that Sala's Gift Game is the most difficult and had been written by a Poet. Gift: * '''Avesta: Azi Dahaka's "Another Cosmology", which allows him to add his enemies original power with his own power "Another Cosmology" and create the mirror opposite Gift that neutralizes everything, following the Dualism Theory of Zoroastrianism. Storyteller stated that Azi Dahaka can use his "Another Cosmology" to build duality with the fastest speed, as long as this Gift is there, no matter what situation and kind of enemy he faced, his chance of victory will never go below 50%, also no matter how many Gods one can gather, it is impossible to win against Azi Dahaka because the more Gods that fight against him, the stronger he becomes. By imitating his enemy's Cosmology's antithesis and absorbing that into himself, he can limitedly use it. Avesta is very powerful in that it can neutralize Authority of Universal Truth (Brahman) and even the power of the Chief Gods. It was stated that the numerical is meaningless to Azi Dahaka's power and no one can win against his power if they do not have the same Zoroastrianism's Cosmology as him. So far, Azi Dahaka had used the Avesta five times, such as: ** The first time was to counter Izayoi's Aurora Pillar in Volume 8 when both of them clashed, the impact created a vortex with power comparable to the collison between stars which could crush All Creation, destroyed more than half of the volcano peak. ** The second time was to neutralize the Garuda's flames of Roc Demon King in Volume 10. Her Golden Wing Flames which had the same heat level as a miniature sun and an Anti-Gods Anti-Dragons Gift instantly got neutralized by his Avesta. ** In Volume 11, Azi countered Jack's stellar form also by the Avesta, thus killing him. Later, he used Avesta to add the Spiritual Power from Lunar Dragon and Solar Dragon to himself, however he could not add the Spiritual Power from Solar Dragon due to its relationship with humanity. ** Finally, his last attempt was in order to deal with the Spear of Indra but he failed because the spear contained Zoroastrianism's Cosmology and it is not an "Another Cosmology" like the original spear hence his Avesta was unable to activate. In Volume 12, it has been further explained that Azi Dahaka defines himself as the absolute right-wing of good and evil, imitating the enemy's cosmology to serve as the opposite host. To put it simply, he had the One-on-one against him is impossible to win, one against many as long as the enemy does not possess human blood, then it can increase its own Gift, this kind of power easily surpassed the 3-Digits. The only exception to it, could only be the Divine Gifts that contains "Zoroastrianism". Further more, humanity is the only race that Avesta can not copy their power no matter how great their numbers are. * Khvarenah (Halo of the Supreme Ruler): Azi Dahaka's second trump card, according to legends capable of destroying one-third of the world, the summoning which condensed the triggering force of Eschatology, its manifestation is a flame Gift. When Azi Dahaka fought Kasukabe You in her Quetzalcoatl form, the clash between them created four hurricanes which could perish all human populations in cities and towns plus destroy the balance of the world. His "Khvarenah" had shown to be capable of overwhelming You's Primordial Flame. Being known as the strongest of the lightning-fire element "Khvarenah", the abyss of Gehenna can be burned without mercy. He could have killed Leticia even though she had already became Solar Dragon with this Gift. * Dragon's Shadow: '''Similar to Leticia, Azi Dahaka can create multiple shadow blades from his wings that can cut through enemies into mincemeat at high speed. The shadow blades easily slashed Izayoi's body, each blades packed enough power for an instant kill and it could’ve decapitate Izayoi if he hadn't dodge quickly enough. These blades could even slice Kouryuu to shreds. His Dragon's Shadow is far more superior to Leticia's. * '''Astral Body: Azi Dahaka can turn himself into astral form with a movement speed that exceeds the speed of light. He used this form to dodge Black Rabbit's spear which was moving at the Sixth Cosmic Velocity. Weaknesses Although his Avesta is incredibly powerful that likely no one can oppose to it, however it has three major weaknesses that are: *'Humanity': The race that Azi Dahaka originally came from and also the bloodline that Azi Dahaka can not copy their powers no matter what. However, even though he can not imitate the power of human race, his Avesta is still able to neutralize and counter them, as seen when he used his Avesta to oppose Izayoi's Aurora Pillar in Volume 8. *'Zoroastrianism:' The mythological faction that Azi Dahaka belonged to as one of the Evil Gods. If anyone possessed Divine Gifts of Zoroastrianism or that which contains the Zoroastrianism's Cosmology, as seen in Volume 11 when Black Rabbit threw her Brahmastra Replica, the spear was stated to possess Zoroastrianism's Cosmology in which Indra himself put it to her, his Avesta can not be activated. *Lastly, the Avesta and "Khvarenah" can not be used simultaneously. Quotes *"Give your all, It's been hundred of years, hero!!!! Exhaust all your strength!!! Muster all your resourcefulness!!! Show me your reckless courage— become a glorious sword that will pierce my heart!!!" *"It ended, divine son of the new era. With you—it is not enough to defeat the flag of [ 恶 ]." *“This body has crushed everything its eyes beheld ever since its birth. Life, cities, cultures. Societies, achievements, order, crime, public evil, proud justice and hideous depravities. Like a storm, like a tsunami, like a rain of thunder, this body has bared its fangs against everything in existence equally. But I…….am not a “natural disaster”. I am a being that wields the destructions that only a natural disaster should be able to wield, with a single will, and destroy anything by his impulses. That can no longer be called a natural disaster. Inevitably my being, the single word of evil I carry, is the final destination for all hero’s to cross……!” *“Rise………Over my dead body is where Justice lies……..!!!!” *“There's nothing to be ashamed of... If you don't know, learn from now on... The tremble you are having now, is in fact... Fear.” Trivia *Aksara means indestructible in Sanskrit. *To defeat Azi Dahaka, one must attack 3 points. Firstly, the Dragon's heads, which got sealed by the Old No Name 200 years ago. Second, it would be the Dragon's shoulder, which got sealed by an unknown person, decreasing the physical ability of the dragon. Lastly, it would be the dragon's heart. Being well protected by the soul status of the dragon, one wold first have to decrease his soul status. *It has been hinted that Azi Dahaka was once a human but somehow he turned into a three-headed dragon. *It is revealed that Saigou Homura is his avatar. *In the ancient Persia, Avesta is the primary collection of religious texts of Zoroastrianism, composed in the otherwise unrecorded Avestan language. *Khvarenah or khwarenah (xᵛarənah) is an Avestan word for a Zoroastrian concept literally denoting "glory" or "splendour" but understood as a divine mystical force or power projected upon and aiding the appointed. *His sentence when activating Avesta is mostly "Rival and return". An exception was "Dualism construction" when he fought Lunar Dragon and Solar Dragon. Gallery Azi Dakaha.jpg Mondaiji_10_081.jpg Mondaiji 10 002.jpg|Izayoi & others VS Azi Dahaka Azi Dahaka Concept Art.jpg|Azi Dahaka Concept Art Azi 2.png Aziii.png Aziiiiii.jpg Aaa.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V10 Color Pic 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Demon lord